Edward Cullen You Do NOT Dazzle Me
by 1264669
Summary: Bella Swan is a Badass Rock Chick. Edward Cullen is a Jock and a Player, he has everything apart from one thing he wants Bella Swan, but she doesnt want him. ALL HUMAN. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N:

_OK this is my First FanFic so please have mercy ha! Ill try and update as soon as possible - Reviews are nice :D_

* * *

"Isabella Swan, get up this instance you are going to be late!!" Charlie shouted up the stairs

"I'M UP FOR GODS SAKE!" I shouted back at him

"Good" he simply replied

7.30 - The time on my cell phone, great half an hour to get ready for the hell hole that is school. I made my way out of bed and basically crawled into the bath room; let's just say I'm not a morning person to say the least. I grabbed my hairbrush and dragged it through my recently dyed dark brown hair before straightening it, I wanted to go black but Alice already claimed that colour, and we didn't want to match as much as black would suite me. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I put on my eyeliner and mascara which I only wear because Alice and Rosalie insist, but not to heavy I didn't want to it run in this stupid town that's always raining!

I headed back into my room and put in my newest CD from last time I visited hot topic, I had it blaring so loud I couldn't even hear myself think, I went through my wardrobe not really looking for anything then I came across my red and black stripped pants they came do my skin and had black braces that fell over my legs, I haven't worn these in weeks there do, I pulled on a band tee and my favourite shoes, black small heels with a chain across the foot area, only 5 what a deal.

Charlie was long gone by now and I was in the kitchen keeping my eye on the time, Alice should be here any minute, I grabbed some toast and a can of coke before putting on my new pinstripe hoodie.

Alice pulled up and honked the horn a couple of times, I ran out of my house into the rain and straight into the passenger seat. Alice looked amazing as always, she was wearing ultra skinny purple denim pants and big black heels a black tank top and a Skelanimals Purple Kit Cat Hoodie complete with little cat ears on the hood, and tons and tons of eyeliner she looked badass. We drove to school house with all the windows open and music blaring yeah people gave us weird looks, but did we care? NO

We parked in our usual spot and hopped out Alice checked my outfit and vice versa, we headed over to our wall to have a cigarette, It must have been two minutes before rose arrived, she looked stunning as well in a black short sleeve jumper with military-style trim down the front and on the shoulders, black skinny jeans and big black wedges, her eyes were rimmed with electric pink eyeliner and she looked amazing but that was Rose for you she could give any model a run for her money and she knew and used it to her advantage.

"Alright rose" I said with a nod of the head sucking on my cigarette, giving one to Rose

"Alright bitches" always a charmer was our rose

I had only just finished my cigarette when the bell rang, great math my least favourite subject ever! I rolled my eyes, stubbed out my cigarette and grabbed my bag I kissed Alice and Rosalie on the cheek and arranged to see them at Lunch before heading off to class.

Yeah I got a few stares the bitchy girls would always comment on my clothes and snicker with their friends the guys would love it or hate it but to be honest I couldn't care less. I had an attitude but I didn't care in fact I was glad people were intimidated by me made me life easier no one would annoy me or talk to me for that matter. Life was bliss.

"Edward look, Bella's dressed for Halloween" Tyler Crowley nudged Edward who burst out laughing with Tyler

Edward Cullen. Otherwise known as Mr Abercrombie and Fitch - captain of the football team, school player, and prize idiot. He had the messiest bronze coloured hair with these piecing green eyes that girls usually melt into, everyone found him attractive apart from me. I hate him! Hate him with a passion and the funny thing is he thinks he can have anyone in the whole school, which he probably can apart from me. I would rather drink cat sick than go on a date with Edward. Still doesn't stop him trying though does it, you think he would get a hint by now - I'M NOT INTERESTED!!

"Hey Bella" He was using his 'sexy' voice and yeah it was pretty sexy but it wasn't doing anything for me he had me backed against a locker his arms either side of my head

"Go to hell Cullen" I snarled back at him ducking under his arm

"Feisty are we swan?" He grabbed my wrist pulling me back

"Cullen if you don't let go of my arm I swear to god I will make sure you won't be able to have kids" I yanked my arm out of his grip and walk into my math class I swear I heard him mutter _she wants me. _He couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

**A/N** - _Sorry for the short chapter its the first one so i had to set the scene etc. Please Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Here's the second chapter I couldn't wait any longer to post it haha, enjoy :-)_

Lessons passed quickly and soon enough it was Lunch, I got my usual stares in the corridors and I just gave them the finger or snapped something at them. You think their parents would have brought them up with basic manners, you know like _NOT _to stare at people, the youth of today is terrible.

As soon as I got to the cafeteria I was greeted by Alice and Rosalie

"Thank god your here Bella I don't think I can stand another minute in his room with the skanks please can we go now" Alice was practically begging me now

"Ok, Ok, Ok, just let me get some fries, meet me by the wall?" It was tradition now basically we would always go to the wall before school, at lunch and after school for a smoke, yeah the teachers knew, did they do anything? No.

I grabbed some fries and was making my way over the cafeteria door when I was stopped by none other than Cullen himself.

"Yo Bella, when are you going to finally catch up with the rest of the school and realise your in love with me?" He was smiling his signature smile, he used whenever he wanted something

"Cullen why don't you ever get the message I don't like you I'm not interested in you I never will be, so why don't you just go back to your pathetic friends and carry on living your pathetic life, or better yet don't live! Just keep out of my life Edward!!" I was trying to calm myself but it didn't seem to work

"Come on Bella, I know you want me babe" I winked and tried the smile again

"I'm not your babe Cullen, jeez you're such a jackass" I started to walk off with my fries, by now I was craving a cigarette

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" He shouted after me, which resulted in me giving him the finger

When I got outside Alice and Rosalie were just sparking up I quickly joined them, getting one of Rose this time as she got one of mine this morning, hey I can't afford going round giving these out for free there expensive.

"Took your time, what was the hold up?" Alice asked she was playing with her nails while balancing the cigarette in between her lips

"Cullen" I growled his name It made me feel ill just saying his name

"Oh" Rose and Alice said in unison

Me and Edward have had this long going battle since, well since forever basically. He's always wanted what he can't have, and since that's me he wants me. It's become sort of a game people in our school would take bets saying when I would cave which will be never. I can't stress that enough.

Of course since Edward is practically God in this school all the girls hate me, but seriously I'd rather cut my left foot off then strike up convocation with one of them. I'm surprised they can spell their own name; actually I haven't checked that recently might have to do that soon just to prove my point. I'm always tormenting the girls in the school from stealing their bags to their make-up, hair brushes or just making out with their boyfriends.

Every guy likes to make out with the 'Freaky emo girl' and funnily enough that's what I get labelled as, I don't mind seriously some of those guys are cute and it makes Cullen angry so it's a win-win situation.

"Bella... hello... earth to Bella?" Alice was frantically shaking her hand in front of my face to get my attention. I had to shake my my head to bring myself out my thoughts. My cigarette was practically finished and I had only taken two drags – how annoying.

We made our way inside as It started raining, the most annoying thing when you're trying to smoke as I'm sure you can understand. Alice was waving at somebody and blushing, I turned my head to see she was looking at Jasper. Jasper Whitlock was cute; OK more than cute he was hot and totally flirting with Alice. He was what we like to call an in-betweener, he was basically friends with everyone he was nice enough never done anything to annoy me in fact I even think he gave me a cigarette once, yeah he was cool in my books. His blond hair was pushed back into a messy style not nearly as messy as Edward's; I don't think anyone else will be able to pull of this hair apart from him and even he looked like a dork.

"Alice, are you checking out Jasper Whitlock?" Rosalie asked she must have noticed as well

"hmmm, err what? I'm not too sure to be honest, I think I've only just realised how hot he is" She was still staring at him

"Alice stop staring, your gonna freak him out" I clicked my fingers in front of her face and she snapped her head towards me

"Your right, He's just so cute" The way she was talking about him made me wanna puke

We made our way to a table and began chatting about nothing, until we were distracted by someone pulling a chair out and sitting down

"Alright Girls" I would recognise that voice anywhere. Cullen.

"What do you want Edward" I snapped I turned to face him and he had a smile playing on his lips

"Well when you put it like that Bella, how about a date?" He was using 'the voice' again jeez doesn't that ever get old

"I've told you hundreds of times Edward; now let me break it down for you... I. Will. Never. Go. On. A. Date. With. You" I was speaking slowly on purpose to emphasize my words

"Don't be so hasty babe" He winked at me and I nearly puked

"I've already told you Cullen I'm your babe so stop calling me it, and secondly you repulse me, catch a hint Edward I'm not interested, why don't you go suck Lauren or Jessica's or even Tanya's face off, I'm sure they would put out, looking at their dating history they have no taste" With that I got up and made me way to my next class biology.

I was early so I immediately left the room to wonder the halls for a while, when I bumped into Lauren

"Watch where you're going skank" I snarled at her

"Or what you're gonna come and slit my own wrists for me? Yours not good enough anymore, or maybe you're going to shatter my eye drums with the crap you call music!" She was so worth punching, but if I got into one more fight this year I would get suspended and then I would have to attend the high school in La Push with the Quileute freaks. I really didn't wanna go there; bunch of weirdo's if you ask me.

"No Lauren I'm going to punch your fake ass nose till it bleeds" I smirked at her before heading back to my class, everyone knew Lauren had a nose job, clearly did'nt work though she is just as ugly as before. I passed Cullen making out with Tanya in the hall, I just rolled my eyes at them and carried on walking, I mean come on how stupid can those girls get he uses them and then ditches them only to make out with their friends! He makes me sick.

I decided to make a detour to the bathroom before class, five minutes won't hurt anyone and I'm pretty sure Mr. Banner won't care It's not like he actually teaches us pathetic waste of space. After checking my hair and my make-up I finally made my way back to class. I strolled in 8 minutes late.

"Miss. Swan you are late" wow really I never knew that?

"Oh my god, really? I'm so sorry! How can I ever make it up to you?" my voice was dripping with sarcasm

"We can drop the attitude for starters then how about we return after school for detention?" I was so not in the mood for this today

I put on my most innocent voice that seemed to work with Charlie and tucked my hair behind my eye before putting my hands behind my back and rocking on my heels

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner it won't happen again" I said looking up slowly from under my eyelashes

"To right it won't, now take a seat Swan and catch up" I think he tried to sound like he had control over me put it didn't really work he just sounded weak and gullible as soon as he turned around towards I gave him the finger and stole someones pen from a desk I was passing

I made my way over to my seat with none over than Edward Cullen he smirked at me then gestured over to my seat with his hands to sit down I just scowled at him. About twenty minutes in to the lesson I got a note placed in front of me.

_B - Newton's having a party Friday told me to let everyone know, you game?_

**Err, depends is there gonna be any alcohol there? x**

_B - Ok, all you can drink, his Brother from college is coming home_

**Awesome I'll try and make it x**

I looked up and smiled at Rose when she got the note, she looked up as well and blew me a kiss I pretended to catch and it bring it to my lips, we both silently chuckled.

Edward didn't talk to me threw out the lesson which I was thanking god for, although I was slightly confused he's normally all over me, oh well I'm not complaining. As soon as the bell went I was out of there, I practically ran to the wall and got out my cigarettes.

"Jesus Bella slow down your gonna kill yourself if you try and smoke that any faster" Rose was approaching me now coming from biology with a normal pace unlike me

"I just had to sit next to Cullen for an hour, you don't know how traumatic it is" I laid my head back and blew out a big puff of smoke

"Where's Pix?" I asked Rose, Alice was normally here by now if not she was normally the first one here

"She got caught with her pocket knife, trying to get out of it by saying she goes to boy scouts" both me and Rose broke out in a laugh

"Why does she carry it anyway?" I still wasn't one hundred percent sure why she needed it, Alice may be small but she can throw a mean punch, trust me I've been on the receiving end

"She uses it to cut the lock to get into the office to change the numbers on her record so if she gets into any trouble and the school ring they won't reach her parents" Rose said while trying to keep her cigarette in her mouth and text, talk about multi-tasking.

"Hey Girls!" Alice shouted out of now where

"Jesus Alice trying to give me a heart attack?" I said while clutching my chest dramatically

"Ha Ha, come on we've got to shopping for Mike's party Friday" Alice was nearly jumping up and down with excitment, oh how that girl loved to shop!

"Alice I wasn't planning on dressing up" I wasn't planning on going at all

"Bells, Mike's brother has a friend who's in a heavy metal band! Do you know how hot that is?!" she was shouting now

I nodded that was pretty hot and I guess I could do with some new pants. Me and Alice drove back to Rosalie's house with her while she dropped off her car and grabbed her purse, she squeezed into my seat with me as Alice only had a two seats in her gorgeous yellow Porsche, when we got to my house I grabbed my purse and left a note for Charlie:

**Dad, gone shopping with Alice and Rose don't know what time I'll be home**

I jumped into Alice's car again and we put an old _Nirvana_ CD in and sang at the top of our voices all the way to Port Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **OK here is chapter 3 :-) I start school tomorrow (noooo!!) so I'm trying to write as many chapters in advance so I don't get behind on homework etc. I'll update as soon as possible probs. something like Friday, or Saturday, but if i can do it before then I will :-) Review please :D

* * *

The mall was busy and loud – just how I like things.

"Ok where first?" Rose asked while she was filing her nails

"Well I was thinking Hot Topic, then we can make our way to Pac Sun and then to Journeys then were see what else when we pass?" Alice was surprisingly calm

"Yeah sounds cool, come on lets go shopping!" Ok what the hell has happened to me I must have really wanted those pants

The first shop was Journeys and we decided we were going to rock Newton's party so we needed a whole new look, Alice was paying for mine which at first I wasn't too happy about but then I realised I was pretty much screwed if she didn't pay.

As soon as I stepped into the shop I fell in love with them, they were white Converse All Star, with I (heart) my chucks on them they looked amazing and I was not leaving this shop without them, lucky for me Alice liked them as well. Alice found this pair of amazing Converse All Star extra High in red and she looked kick ass in them. Rosalie was also going with the Converser style as well apart from of course Rose's had to have a heel, they were basically black converse on a 2" heel they suited her just right!

"We are going to look so good at this party; the skanks are going to have nothing on us!" Alice gets excited over the littlest things, you got to love her.

"I know, I'm actually quite excited now it should be good, and if there's gonna be hot band guys there – well that just tops it off" Rose always had a soft spot for a boy who can play the drums.

"Yeah it should be good" I still wasn't really into going, even with my awesome shoes

"What's up Bella you're being really quiet today, don't you fell to good or something?" Alice placed one of her tiny hands on my forehead

"No, I'm fine really, I'll probably feel a bit better once we get to Hot Topic" I wasn't even convincing myself yet alone Alice and Rosalie

"That's my girl" Alice nudged me with her elbow and winked at me, we all burst out laughing

As soon as I stepped in Hot Topic I felt at home, with the new slipknot album blaring round the shop and the racks and racks of amazing clothes, I was on cloud nine. Not five minutes in to the shop and Alice was already carrying four pairs of pants and eight tops.

"Bella come to the changing rooms, I've got some stuff" She shouted at me from over the big pile of clothes.

"Ok Alice I'll meet you in there" I don't think she heard me

I grabbed a couple of tops and headed into the fitting rooms, my least favourite part about shopping, trying stuff on I internally groaned.

"Alice? Alice? What one you in Pix?" I knocked on all the passing dressing room doors

Alice flung the door open grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the small cubical

"Whoa, Alice what are you doing?" I was still a little shaken up but I was starting to laugh at Alice who had her head still out of the door as if she was spying on someone

"You see him..." she grabbed me wrist again and flung me towards her I swear her strength is unnatural for somebody her size, I nodded me head "... well he's hot and look's older so you're going ask him for his number?"

I snorted no way did she think she was going to get me do that, his guy was cute but no way worth total humiliation for I mean even Mike Newton was cuter than him, he looked like he was trying to hard with his tunnel ear-ring and to tight jeans. No way was I asking for his number.

"No way Alice I'm drawing the line, there are other hot guys in here and I'm not going to be rejected in front of them" I whisper shouted

"Who says you would be rejected" Alice was lifting up different tops and putting them against herself in the mirror

"Whatever Alice" I grabbed a random top off the pile and decided I would wear that to the party

"When are you ever going to get over him?" Alice was crossing the line now

"Alice!" I snarled her name

"What I mean come on! It's been what eight months, he's moved on..." My heart sank a little bit as heartbreak took over me "... So can you"

"Alice It's nothing to do with him, or you so just butt out my life!" with that I stormed out of the shop and to the food court I ordered a milkshake and some fries and took the table away from civilisation at the back right hand corner, out table. I mean you couldn't even say that pathetic line 'is your name on it?!' because it was. I looked to the bottom corner of the table and there was Bella, Alice and Rosalie with a skull, I laughed at the memory

"Bella... we're sorry" Alice came out of nowhere and made me jump she really has to stop doing that!

"No Alice I'm sorry I shouldn't have over reacted and stuff" I smiled up at her

"Well that's put the past behind and give me some of those fries, I got you a top and a skirt" Alice exclaimed back to hyper mode I can see

The top was black and like a halter neck corset type thing it had four rows of bullet straps, ruffle trim around the neck and front hook and Alice said it would show off my curves I wasn't really interested in that. The skirt was a dark grey with even darker grey star on it had to zips on the front from where the skirt ends, she said it would go with my shoes but I wasn't that bothered.

She wouldn't show me her and Rose's outfits said I had to wait till the party and it serves me right for storming out of the shop.

"Oh my God, look!" Rose froze in her tracks and pointed to a piercing and tattoo parlour

"What about it?" I was really confused

"We have to get our tongues pierced!!" she was jumping up and down like Alice they spend way too much time together

"I don't think so come on you know I don't like needles or anything like that" I was trying to get out of it

"Oh my god Rose!! You're a genius!!..." Alice was all up for it "... Do you think it will suit me?" she was sticking out her tongue going cross eyed to try and she her tongue -what was that girl on?

"Yes Alice!! We are going to look so good! Come on Bella don't wimp out, this is like ultimate accessories for the party" Rose was trying to persuade me

"Charlie will have a heart attack" He sure wouldn't like this idea

"Bella, what the hell has happened to you? Today you act all quiet; you practically have a break down in the shop and now you're scared of what Charlie will do!! I mean I thought you were badass Bella..." Alice was shaking her head in mock shame at me

"Fine, I'm in!" I shouted, they all cheered and hugged me before we entered the shop, Alice went first then me and Rose was last, they numbed it so it didn't hurt which was lucky because I really didn't want to start crying in front of everyone.

All our tongues were numb and we were laughing at each other trying to speak well it was supposed to come out as a laugh but it was more of a slur which made us laugh even harder.

We had strict instructions on how and when to clean it all the boring stuff etc. The numbness was starting to wear off and the pain was kicking in, we had to stop at the drug store before we headed off home because the pain was too much, I was starting to regret it until Alice's little speech about me changing and stuff would pop into my head, then I wanted to shoplift smoke and drink just to prove myself which was a bit pathetic.

"So Bells, If the college guys are hot at Newton's party you gonna make a move?" Rose asked me with a wink and sticking her newly pierced tongue out

"Err I don't know, actually what have I got to lose nothing, yeah if there hot I'm game" I said with a smile

"Great! You know I think Jasper's going" Alice hinted, It was so obvious she liked him but being the 'freaky emo' girl that she labelled as, she would never admit and if you asked her she would probably use that pocket knife of hers and stab you. Good old Alice.

"Oh really, well If he does go, you gonna dance with him?" I tried to sound casual

"I don't know, he is really cute... but I swear I saw him lip locking with Maria the other day"

We all made a puking sound.

"Maria? I thought he had taste" Rosalie added into the convocation

"Same I mean Jesus, I thought Jasper was over her months ago, sure it wasn't Cullen and Maria because I've seen them going at it quite a few times" Jasper was really a good guy and Alice deserved him; she deserved to be happy for once she's been through enough trauma for one life time.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence apart from the odd comment about the party and what was on the radio; it was 9 pm when got back in Forks

"Thanks for the ride Alice, see you both tomorrow" I waved as I squirmed up from the seat me and Rose were sharing, I put my hood up before running to the door through the rain.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called from the living room

"Yeah, I'm going up to my room, see you tomorrow" I shouted from half way up the stairs

As soon as I got in my room I ran over to my mirror and examined my tongue before cleaning it. It looked so good, I decided that before the party tomorrow I would get some blue streaks in my hair to with my tongue, Ok even I was getting a little bit excited for the party. I took of my make-up and had a shower before curling up on my bed and opening my laptop to check my mail.

_2 New Emails._

**To - Isabella Swan  
from - Renee Dwyer**

**Bella honey you never reply to my e-mails anymore, I hope your enjoying Forks, I miss you so much so does Phil, hope to see you soon in Spring Break, maybe?  
Love you Mom xxxx**

I felt a tinge of guilt go through me; I mean she was the one to blame for me being stuck in this tiny useless rainy town. The only thing good about this place is Alice and Rose if they weren't here I would have left months ago, I decided to reply after ignoring fifteen of her previous emails.

**To - Renee Swan  
from - Isabella Swan**

**Mom soz I haven't replied been busy. Forks is good. I'm busy in Spring Break soz.  
Bella x**

My next email was from Cullen. I didn't even bother opening it.

I was trying to be the good daughter I was brought up to be, but when you have a lazy ass dad and a wild mom It gets quite difficult if you understand, which you probably don't, It's not like I have to explain myself to you, whoever you are. God I'm going crazy, I'm having an argument with my mind.

I decided to hit the hay and have an early night; I could probably do with one.

I woke up early I mean like 6 am!! My tongue was throbbing and I needed some pain killers, I checked it in the mirrors it looked normal enough, I cleaned it again. I wonder what Charlie's gonna say when he sees it, oh well like Alice said, I don't care what Charlie does or thinks. I went down stairs and watch a bit of TV, Charlie would be up any minute and I needed to go back upstairs before I had to talk to him so he wouldn't see my tongue.

I had to have stupid mushy wheat biscuits with lots of warm milk, it was disgusting and I couldn't wait until my tongue was back to normal so I could go back to eating real foods again.

Alice arrived on the dot again just like every other day, she was complaining about her tongue and about her parents but I can't really say anything about her 'family' because that is screwed, her mum and dad well foster mum and dad are let downs, they don't work they live off the fortune that was left to them through her Mum's Dad when he died, I suppose Alice is enjoying her life though, she has her own yellow Porsche, unlimited shopping supplies and care free parents, all our alcohol is brought by them, I don't know what we do without them.

We were back at the wall, smoking again when Rose dropped a bomb shell

"Guys, I think I'm gonna give up smoking" she was looking through her purse, she can't be quitting because of the money, she's just as wealthy as Alice, I'm the struggling one here

"What? Why?!" both me and Alice were surprised

"Well, I mean look at my fingers, and my teeth I have to brush them five times a day otherwise they would be as yellow as the sun and I really don't think that's attractive, and my hair I mean feel how dry it is" she was trailing off a bunch of excuses

"But... Rose you love smoking you say it calms you..." I wasn't quite sure why we were trying to convince her not to stop; shouldn't we be happy for her?

"Yeah but Bella, I'm gonna focus on getting fit - I think I would like to start work at my uncles gym and he won't let me if I smoke, plus I can save some money up for extra clothes and stuff" she was still looking through her purse, she grabbed out a little box with 'Niquitin Patches' on, Oh god she's using patches, she peeled one off rolled up her sleeve and placed it on her right arm.

"God Rose your serious aren't you?" Alice was smoking on her cigarette as if it was her last

"Yep I am and I think you should too" was she serious? Alice nearly choked on her cigarette I had to slap her back a few times to make sure she could breathe she put one of her hands up to say she was good

"Well Rose, I think I'm gonna pass" I couldn't even think about giving up these were my best friends apart from Alice and Rosalie

"Me to Rose, but maybe later if you can do it, then maybe were try wont we Bella" Alice nudged my back

"What?! I mean yeah sure Rose" I flashed a false smile to Rose before stubbing out and making my way to my first class

Today was going good, people were talking about the party tonight, it was a bit pathetic but because Forks is such a small town these things down happen every weekend. I was getting my books out when I felt a presence to my left, I slammed my locker shut and glared at Edward.

"Bella Bella Bella, how many times do I have to tell you Halloween isn't until October" He was shaking his head in mock shame

"Cullen, get bent, I'm really not in the mood" I growled

"Aww, is Bells a little stressy today" He said putting on his baby voice, I pushed his chest which was surprisingly hard today, he must have been working out recently, anyway he was still annoying me as per usual I kept walking ignoring all his teasing, I could feel his eyes on butt, It was nearly as annoying as him talking to me. I turned my head around over my shoulder to face him and snarled

"It's rude to stare Cullen"

A smirk spread across his face and he winked at me

"I wasn't staring Swan, simply admiring" He took a step towards me and I actually smiled at his joke, I smiled at Cullen? What the hell was with everyone today first Rose quitting smoking then me smiling at Cullen, I didn't know what to do I froze on the spot. Then the moment was ruined by the skank Lauren coming up and wrapping her arms around his neck and sucking his face off against a locker he didn't even object, god he makes me sick, I can't wait till this party to get off with all of his friends!

The day did pass relatively fast and It was finally the time to get ready to Mike's party, Alice insists we get ready at her place and It was huge I wasn't complaining.

After we all had a shower, Alice only took like five minutes blow drying her very short hair which was an accident including a drunken night and a pair of scissors, she was devastated until she actually found out she looked amazing with short hair so she decided to stop growing it. She sat me down in her chair in front of her 'movie star mirror' complete with light bulbs and everything, she blew dry my hair, the you could really see the colour we dyed in to it whilst I was washing my hair, the under layer of my hair had dark blue streaks it contrast against my hair colour and skin tone, it looked awesome.

I had my hair straight with a big quiff and two side bits pulled back, Alice said it was easy and quick and that I should do it for school, it was quite a good idea to be honest. Alice's hair was extra spiky and extra fierce she had put red streaks in her fringe to match her shoes, my idea of the colour in our hair was a success. Rosalie wasn't too happy about dying her hair though, but she did want the colour so she brought these dark pink clip in extensions she had a quiff as well, she instantly reminded me of Avril Lavigne with her colour and quiff.

Rosalie was first to get dressed she was wearing a tight pink dress with a corset design and her new shoes, I would kill to look like Rose, every girl would be envious tonight. Alice was wearing a white tank top with a skull on and black shorts with braces with little white skulls on, she had the braces up on her shoulders and with her shoes and hair she looked so awesome my confidence dropped instantly

After doing our make-up heavy to our corresponding colours in our hair she were ready to go, we took some pictures and made a note to add them to our MySpace later.

The ride to Mike's house was short only about ten minutes with Alice's crazy driving, as soon as we pulled up we could hear the music and see people puking in the front lawn jeez it was only half nine slow down guys. We got out the car and made an entrance to say the least, I locked eyes with Cullen and he had at least five girls on his arms, he winked at me I just rolled my eyes and gave him the finger I didn't want him to ruin my night. He walked past me and pinched my butt and gave me another wink I stuck my foot out to trip him up but it only got one of his whores, which of course ended up with her in his arms accidently on purpose. Oh boy this was going to be a long night.


	4. NEW EDITED VERSION

AN: Hey guys!  
So this story has been pretty AWOL for a while. I don't know. I enjoyed writing the first five chapters but then I got distracted and I kind of fell out of love with twilight when it got really big.  
But i'm back and so is the story. I've been through and proof read alot it and there are a lot of mistakes, also a lot of it makes me cringe. So i decided to re edit and put it out there. It's the same story and the first three chapters have been edited and details slighty changed. I also posted the fourth chapter so I hope you like it!

You can find it by going on my page and it should be under stories.

.net/s/5777624/1/Edward_Cullen_You_Do_NOT_Dazzle_Me_NEW_VERSION -- link to the improved story.


End file.
